Happi Synthesizer
by Slighty19
Summary: I was listening to Piko, Len & Oliver sing Happi Syn. together and I got this idea of the whole shota trio living under one roof! i bet it would be hilarious! So I wrote this, the first few chapters might be a little dull though I promise to do better! Enjoy! I don't own any of the Vocaloids!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, and its also the first chapter. I'll add the other characters later, right I wanted to get the=is chitz out of the way. I can't wait to see what you guys this so far! I'll be updating soon! Enjoy!**

**OH! And I don't own anything, but the plot and settings. Vocaloids are not mine, and your imagination is your own. ;)**

**Happi Synthesizer 1%**

That day Len Kagamine was riding his bike to a concert. And it was raining.

His keyboard slug bounced on his back he was speeding off the freeway on his bike like he was possessed by something. He sped down the street going 10mph, and turned the corner flying up the sidewalk. Riding until he came to a club with the name, Forum, in flashing violet letters.

He turned his bike into the alleyway were Gakapo was waiting holding the door open.

"Took ya…" said the purple haired man.

"Blame my homeroom teacher!" called Len running inside "Let's go!"

Gakapo ran in behind the sopping wet teenager. Len took off his coat and glasses.

"Len!" called Rin running towards him already in her stage outfit, her hair in pigtails. "Where have you been we go one in like ten min—?

"LEN!"

The three turned around. Mikuo was coming up to them. "LEN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? KAITO IS—

"LEN!" shouted another voice.

"Man, I'm popular today…" mumbled Len.

"WHERE THE HELL—

"I WAS IN DETENTION!" Len snapped.

Kaito hesitated, and then yelled back. "What the HELL did you do to get the detention?!"

Len blushed. "…kissed a girl in the stairway…"

Rin facepalmed; Mikuo blanched; Gakapo's eyes widened.

Kaito just stared. "Just…go get ready!" he said finally, waving the younger boy off.

Len smirked and ran off to change into his stage uniform.

….

The band was dressed in school uniforms, added with Mikuo's design, and Gakapo's sewing magic. They each had their own style. Gakapo an open sleeveless shirt and pants; Kaito wore an overcoat instead of the uniform suit and open neck shirt; Mikuo wore a summer uniform and checkered tied, wearing a pair of headphones; Len himself, wore a summer uniform with shorts, knee-high boots, and a tie with the bands logo on it. _Adolescence_.

Then there was Rin, the group's eye candy and voice. Although Kaito was the main vocal, the people loved Rin. She wasn't held down by the school uniform code, she wore an assortment of outfits that made her pop. If that wasn't enough she had a voice that made fans crazy. _Adolescence_, had gained a lot of fans. Some Len, some Gakapo…a couple for Mikuo (most of them were crazy), but they mostly came for Rin and Kaito.

They were popular, and their song "Meltdown" was selling well, Kaito was talking about any day they'd get a record deal.

Len, sure did hope so. After all they all were aiming for the same dream together, they'd become famous together, right?

Apparently, just hoping wasn't good enough.

That night as the owner announced them, Len felt a different energy that night. Maybe it was the fact it was pouring outside or maybe it was the fact his hair was still wet, but Len felt a shiver come up his back, and it excited him.

As the lights came on, and the spotlight came onto to them. Something in Len started snapping into place as the verse notes played.

That night, had been _Adolescence_'s best performance! And it would also…be their last.

…..

"Len!" called a girl with her red hair in a ponytail.

"CUL!" cried Len, he gave her a hug in greeting "long time no see!"

"Yeah," she laughed "anyway I just came over to tell you my boss loves you guys!"

"Of course he would" laughed Mikuo twirling his drumstick "we're the best bad in Crypton!"

Gakapo gave one of his rare laughs. "What?" Mikuo pouted "it's true!"

"Never said it wasn't" said Gakapo smirking.

"You just live to tease me, don't you?!" Mikuo frowned.

Len smiled, he knew the guys were just kidding around. CUL laughed too. "Wow, you guys sure due have a lot of energy!"

Len nodded in reply, then he saw something over her shoulder. What are those two doing? Thought Len seeing Rin and Kaito talking to a blonde haired man wearing square-rimmed sunglasses. The man was speaking, and from Kaito's expression it was serious.

CUL turned to see what Len was looking at. "Oh wow, LEON huh?" she said.

"Huh?" went Len.

"LEON the Engloid" CUL chirped "I heard a rumor he was in town, and the boss and him are friends so he was bound to stop by. Guess he saw your performance, and liked what he saw." Len's eyes widened. LEON! As in LEON, the first Vocaloid LEON! This guy had connections, which meant a record deal wasn't too far away!

The others noticed this too, and looked at each other in amazement. Talk about luck having a Vocaloid in the audience! "Does that mean…?" Mikuo started, but looked afraid to finish.

Len swallowed as Kaito and Rin returned with grim looks on their faces. Kaito looked conflicted, and Rin looked upset.

"W-what'd he say?" Mikuo blurted.

Kaito took a deep breathe. " He…um, liked the band…"

"And…" Gakapo's eyes narrowed.

"But…" Kaito tightened his fists.

"Oh…no, not but! Anything, but the word, but!" "Shut up, Mikuo!" snapped Len. He could see Rin growing uncomfortable. _What is this_? Thought Len, _something is wrong_.

"He…only wants to sign the lead vocals…" Kaito seemed to be hit by his own words as he spoke them.

None of them spoke. None of them said a word. "Dammit!" cried Gakapo breaking the silence. CUL jumped back at his outburst. Mikuo sank to the ground. "Only…the vocals…but that's…" his voice shaking, his mind trying to understand. Len looked at his sister and her boyfriend. "Are you going to take it?" he asked straining to hold back his own anger.

Rin sobbed, but it was Kaito who answered. "Of course we are! We both have a chance of making it now! We can't just turn down one of the biggest companies in Japan!"

Len knew this was true, he understood Kaito's feelings, but Rin…why would Rin agree to separate from him?

"I…" Rin started. Len turned from her his eyes filling with tears. "I'm…"-_don't cry. I'm not going to cry!_- " going home first!" he blurted. About to run, when Gakapo grabbed his arm. "Are you sure," aiming his question at his best friend. Kaito hesitated, then nodded never looking more certain in his life. Gakapo gave the same nod in reply. He helped Mikuo up saying "come on Len, I'll take you home" before turning him and his fallen band mate around.

Len looked back at his sister. Wandering if he should act if , she too, was sure.

But, he didn't have to, it was all in her eyes. She was leaving first to find her dream. She turned away from him. Len did the same, and followed Gakapo and Mikuo out to the car.

As of that moment…_ Adolescence _ was over.

The only witness (besides CUL, who was still in shocked), was a silver haired boy sitting at a nearby table by himself.


	2. Chapter 1and a half

**This ch****a****pter is mostly Piko. This explains his job as an actor on a sci-fi show, and some of the characters we'll be see threw out the story. This first bit is Piko at an interview, the second is Piko at the Happi Syn. mansion. And then it picks up where the last chapter left off. Oliver makes a mysterious first appearance at the end. He'll show up more next chapter. WARNING: the next chapter get a little wacky, because I'll be pulling out all the stops! So, keep reading! Love ya'll! Enjoy!**

**Happi Synthesizer 0%**

Alden!" cried the AI "…please, you can't die!"

There was only silence.

"ALDEN!" the hologram screamed. No answered. "ALDEN!" the program began to cry. "You can't, you can't…"

"…who said anything about dying, you stupid computer program?!" A black haired boy in a space suit struggled back onto the platform. "I probably got six more lives left in me" His gold eyes shined. The hologram made a sound that sounded like genuine relief. "Alden! I…I…You idiot! Jumping off the platform?! What were you thinking?!"

The boy, Alden rolled onto his back, and then looked at the hologram buzzing next to him, and gave it a 100 watt smile. "I wasn't!" he laughed.

The "face" made a look of surprise. Then, it smiled to.

Then, the audience cheered.

…

The TV studio camera zoomed out from the flat screen, and switched back to the talk show host and his guest. The same black haired boy with gold eyes, and a silver haired boy that looked like the face from the holograph.

"Wow!" Said the host. "Wow! I can see why you guys are shipped so much! That scene!" the studio audience laughed at the host's joke. The black haired boy put his face in hand. The silver haired boy looked unfazed, but his ears were red.

"I've gotta say seeing you two guys together, right now.." the host gave an excited hiss "ooh! I just…" he did an excited arm pump. The audience cheered. "O! T! P!" he shouted, making the ladies scream excited by the idea.

"Oh god, kill me" said the black haired boy. Making the audience laugh, the silver haired boy tried to hold back his own laugh.

Viewers today with me I have Piko Utatane and Rei Kagene with me from the sci-fi hit, ZeroHEAT!" The blues band played a little tune, as Rei and Piko waved at the crowd. The fan girls in the audience shouted their names.

"E-dot-kun!"

"Alden, I want your La-dui babies!"

"She wants your babies, Rei" Piko smiled.

"You can't have babies, robot" Rei smiled back.

"Ooh, " went the audience. The host made an "O" face. "This is interesting, you known I heard you guys are actually the inspiration for most of the arguments E-dot and Alden have in the second season. Is that true?"

"Well, you see" Rei moved forward in his chair . " Back in the first season Alden is completely clueless. He doesn't know much about the world of ZeroHEAT, and depends on others for information. During the second season he's smarter, he's accomplished more, and he's able to hold his own in an argument with E-dot."

"And E-dot and Alden argue a lot" said the host.

The two boys nodded in agreement. "Yeah" said Piko. "Sounds about right" laughed Rei.

"So, I hear you guys weren't originally going to be in this show" said the host.

"Well…"both boys looked at each other.

Piko spoke first "well, when the idea of ZeroHEAT came they wanted the character to be at least twenty. He wasn't a country kid, but a guy who moved to the city a couple years ago, and then ended up at a bar at the wrong place, at the wrong time. But, the guy who signed up for Alden's part…he said the character was too moody and rough and…"

"Basically, he didn't like the character" finished the host.

"No," said both boys. "The original character was a total asshat," said Rei "truth was nobody, and mean nobody in the show found him likable. He was this loose cannon kind of man that got lucky a lot, and would end up taking the credit for saving the day."

"No one thought the script would work, but the director went with it until… the star quit."

"After that" Rei stepped in " They looked at the script again, and they thought about rewriting it."

The audience laughed.

"So, how'd you get the part?" asked the host.

"Well, it's not a big story. The actor for the original part got a copy of the revised script and as he read it he thought of me as soon as he read the lines 'doesn't a cat naturally have three legs?'"

The a few audience members whooped at the familiar line.

"He just called me up and told me to get my agent to call the guys from the show" Rei shrugged "saying 'it'll be worth it!'"

"And it sure was" the host smiled.

As the audience cheered the host asked Piko got his part.

"Piko actually was going to be the quiet genius who hands Alden most of his gear" Rei answered.

Piko glared at Rei. "Bet Alden loved that idea" the host laughed.

Rei laughed back. "Oh yeah, much better for Alden." More laughter from the audience.

Piko cleared his throat "Originally, the character playing Slash, Big Al, was supposed to be E-dot. But, during a screen test he had trouble saying a word and—

"Einstein here said it for him!" Rei interrupted "so I had to keep going so I said the line I was supposed to be saying to E-dot which was—

"'No one asked you for your help, you stupid pc!" Piko blurted, so whooping came from the audience again. "When he said that I replied with E-dot's "eh?! Dot-dot-dot-dot-dot!" More whooping again. "It was meant as a joke on Rei, because at the time…I didn't like him."

The audience laughed at this. "So, now you like him?" the host asked.

"Yeah, definitely" said Piko shaking his head. "You see what I go through?" said Rei smiling.

As the show continued the host asked more questions. The teenagers even took questions from the audience ((**if you want you can ask questions about the show, ZeroHEAT, since we'll be using it throughout the story**)). Piko and Rei were asked to sing the Gorgon's lullaby from episode 19. And the crowd ate it up.

At the end of the interview, the host said there was one more thing they had to do.

"Could you say one of your "freak" lines?" asked the host.

The two boys laughed, and stood up. "Alden, this fellow…" said Piko in his airy E-dot voice. "Yes, E. I absolutely agree." The both stepped up to the host with finger guns. "This freak should know his place!" they both said shouting a loud cry, as gun sound effects went off.

…..

The audience cheered as Piko and Rei left the stage. While the host made another joke, Piko gave Rei a push in the shoulder. "What was that?!" Piko asked hissing. "Like I'd let you do most of the talking, you'd just say something stupid. Stick with giving information, that's what your good at that."

"The question was for me!" Piko burst "I didn't need your help!" Rei groaned, "God, I feel bad for Yuuma, dating you must of been horrible!" Piko blushed. "Don't bring that into this!" "That, is the reason they ship us so hard." Rei pointed out. "When you and Yuuma started "dating", they started making videos and fan-fics that I wanted to "steal you back", like I would."

Piko and Yuuma never dated. Piko only had been the star's only friend while going through rehab. So, people just assumed a relationship. Piko also made a mistake of telling a reporter he liked Yuuma as "more than a friend". The two hadn't talked since. And Piko didn't feel like talking about it with Rei.

"You know what? I'm done with this; I'll see you at the studio, okay Rei?" Rei gave Piko a look, then shrugged.

Piko walked out through the back door, passing a crowd of fans and reporters. Rei four feet away signing autographs, and shaking hands. Both boys headed to their vans, and while Rei waved smiling at his fans, Piko couldn't help but wonder, when had Rei stop smiling like that at him.

…

Oh, the young master is home" said Tonio, not lifting his head from his magazine. Probably porn, thought Piko.

"Don't call me that" Piko said half-heartedly. He got used to being called that since he moved in with Miss Prima. Back when he first started to pursue an acting career, Master had recommended him to stay with Prima, but…

"Piko-kun!" Piko turned to coming face first into Lily, Tonio's maid's Double D breast. "Piko, why were you gone so long, when you and Oliver are gone it's so~~~ boring!" She rubbed him against her chest more.

"LILY!" Piko struggled to get free. "LILY, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

LILY" shouted another voice "let the poor boy go."

Disappointed Lily let go with a sigh. Piko turned towards his savior. "Thanks Ann," said Piko to his agent. "You welcome, how was the interview?" she asked.

She might as well of stabbed. "Right to business, aye Sweet Ann?" Piko wandered if he was coughing blood at the moment. "That bad?" asked Ann.

"…the interview was fine…"said Piko sitting down. It's just…Rei, he's…he's became such a tyrant, because of this thing with the yaoi ships." " I think he doesn't like the idea of him being a uke" said Tonio, an Alden/E-dot shipper himself. "But, he isn't!" Piko snapped. They make him the seme in most of the fanfics! And, I don't think it's them shipping "us" that's the problem. It's the E-dot/Captain Sword/ Alden stuff that driving him crazy. He's always hated Yuuma!"

"Mayhap the boy is just jealous his lover was stolen…"said Tonio looking over. When someone behind him smacked him upside his head, with a thick roll of newspaper. "Don't so stupid things, stupid guy!" said Hiyama-sensei, one of the tenants at the mansion. "It's obvious," Sensei continued "that's the reason behind all this. Being told he's jealous of another's relationship, why any boy his age would be furious!"

"Hmm…" said Lily " You know it makes sense…"

Sweet Ann nodded "yes…"

"Hmm…" went Tonio.

The four adults all nodded in agreement. Piko couldn't help, but think there was a hidden meaning to all this. _If I stay any longer I'll get a headache…_ "I'm going out!" he shouted.

"What but you just got back!" shouted Lily. But, Piko was already gone.

Lily pouted. "He could have at least eaten something" she mumbled sadly.

-Back to the scene at Forum-

Piko stared back and forth at the scene he'd just witnessed. _What the HELL was that?!_ He thought. _One minute they were high-fiving on backstage, then they broke up?_ The celebrity world never ceased to amaze him.

As he saw three of the band members leave, he noticed one of them; a blonde boy, one of the twins were crying.

Wait, a moment…he looked to see the other twin, a girl, standing with the blue-haired guy burying her face in their shirt.

It wasn't just the band that broke up thought Piko. He sipped his drink, it suddenly felt uncomfortable sitting where he was. _I should leave_ he thought eventually.

And decided to go. He put back on his hat and green sunglasses, and went back outside.

….

It was raining cats and dogs outside, and Piko wished once more he was old enough to drive his own car. His umbrella felt heavy from the rain and he still had six more blocks to go. _Geez, I should get a motorcycle or something, I'm a big TV actor and I'm walking home! Ha-ha! Great joke, God! Real funny!_

Four block from home though something caught his eye.

The blonde kid from earlier. He was wearing glasses, but it was still him. He was standing outside of a closed store, with a suitcase, a gym bag, and a school backpack. Despite his large coat, he looked like he was freezing.

"Why the HELL is this guy outside?" Piko thought aloud. "…did he get kicked out?"

It was curiosity, which led Piko Utatane to Len Kagamine that day. A single curious thought that led Piko to hand Len his umbrella and invite him to Happi Synthesizer's .

And the only witness (the only real witness) was companioning with a ravened-haired woman, as that day. A blond haired boy with a bandage on his right eye, currently dressed in yellow duck raincoat. "Aunt Prima…" said Oliver. "…that boy…"

"Yes, Oliver?" asked Miss Prima.

Oliver looked at the two teenagers walking down the street, he smiled. "Nothing, Aunty. I just love my new boots, that's all"

The older woman beamed. "Oh, Oliver you're so cute~~~!"

Oliver watched the two boys make their way to Happi Synthesizer, and couldn't help but wonder what next should become their little world. His smile grew bigger. _People are so interesting!_


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING: This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever written. It may take you a while, but stick through to the end. Also, I'm still working on the characters personalities so bare with me. Next chapter I'll include a profile for you so you won't get confused if any of their personalities are different. I plan to send Oliver to school after that (Oliver: Eh?! Hey hey don't say stuff like that out of the blue! Slightly: Don't worry you'll be going to school with Len and Piko. Len: What?! ****Piko****: -_-' Slightly-sama...) Hope you like it! Oh, and the song Oliver sings in the beginning is "Bird" from Kuroshitsuji 2. I've always wanted to hear Oliver sing it. So I put it in the story (Oliver:Slightly, that selfish! Slightly: Thats why I'm a writer!*)**

**Happi Synthesizer 2%**

Len's eyes opened, for real this time to the sound of an angelic voice singing in the room.

"_**Ashita no koto mo**_

_**Jyuunen saki mo **_

_**Ima no boko wa kowai yo…**_

**I live happy my sweetheart…**

_**Hito wa mina sora ni naku**_

_**Te wo hiroge yume wo**_

_**Miru—**_

"What song is that?" Len immediately regretted speaking as soon as he did. He hadn't meant to stop the boy from singing.

Now, he had created on awkward silence between them.

"Um…uh…" Len began to say something (something other than "um") when—

"WHERE IS HE?!" Blasted a voice from downstairs that made both boys jump.

"Where is who, madam?" another voice called.

"Don't try to detract me, Lily! I can smell him! I can smell I bishie from a mile away and he's a hottie!"

"I'm not sure what you mean. Miss? I only know P-Utatane-san, brought home a guest last night." And then in a very depressed voice added "and only Tonio saw him."

There was a pause. And then a male voice answered "….Major Bishie."

The females below squealed happily.

Len suddenly felt concerned for his safety. The other boy turned to Len. Len took in his face as the other boy took in Len.

_this guy looks like a foreigner! I can't tell if this is a fella or a girl in cross-dress… and the bandage over his eye. But, still…this guy without a doubt looks…_

"Like my long-lost brother!" Len blurted.

"Like a shota!" said the foreigner at the same time.

Both boys paused then glared at each other. "_What the HELL did you say?!_" the both snapped "I_ look nothing like_—

"-You!" to Len.

"-a shota!" to the foreigner.

"_You wanna fight, huh?!" _they growled in unison "_don't mock me! Me? You're the one whose—Grrr!"_ Luckily at that moment Piko barged in. "Oh, I see you too have met—

"Who is this guy!" said Len and the other boy at the same time. Piko step back for a moment then introduced the two. "Kagamine Len, this is Oliver. Oliver, this is Kagamine Len. I brought him home last night."

"Does Aunt Prima know—?

"No, she doesn't, but she's on her way up, and—

"**Oh My God**! she'll eat him alive!" Oliver grabbed Len's hand pulling him out of bed.

"H-hey…" before Len could protest Oliver pulled Len out into the hall.

"Hurry up!" Oliver called over his shoulder, "the moment they spot you it's all over!"

"W-hat?!" Len shouted "What's going on?!" Piko running behind them seemed to be looking back over his shoulder for something.

"We have to get him to the gardens!" Piko shouted "he'll be safe there. They won't touch him, and we'll be able to talk our way out of this!"

"Let me tell you something, Utatane!" Oliver growled pulling Len around a corner. "The moment you brought this guy in you sealed your fate. You'll never hear the end of it!"

"Never hear the end of what?!" Len cried more confused than ever, he was getting a headache.

"Shut up and run!" Oliver tugged Len again, this time Piko pushed he forward in a hurry. "Oliver, I smell lemons! Take a shortcut!"

Oliver suddenly took a sharp right to where a stuffed bear stood. And hive-five one of the bear's paws. A small cut in the wall moved and revealed a hidden tunnel. "it leads to the laundry room and through the winery" said Oliver "from there its home free." Piko helped Len through the entryway first then followed him, with Oliver behind closing the entrance.

"Okay, can someone fill me in?" Len pleaded.

Piko hesitated, but then sighed and said "I'm sorry, I brought you here on a whim. If I'd announced you in advance they wouldn't have been this crazy." Piko groaned. Oliver moved in beside him. "It was a stupid move, and you should have called aunt Prima first, but don't worry we'll get him to the garden and then James and them will help us." The younger boy seemed to enjoy the idea of "James and them" taking care of all this. The smile he had was a bit unnerving.

The three boys crawled for a few minutes and then Oliver—now in front—suddenly stopped and looked like he was listening to something.

"Do you here that?" he asked his face pale.

Piko and Len listened. Vrrroom! Vrrroom! Rrrrrrrr! EEeeeeeee!

Piko looked at Len then at Oliver who looked at them both. "They're using my chainsaw!" Oliver yelled out. The screeching of metal and concrete could be heard through the tunnel. "Dammit, Aunt Prima, you freaking shotacon!" Oliver cursed "RUN!" He called to crawling quickly down the tunnels. The other boys followed him. Ten seconds later, they turned a corner "There should be a drop right—

Oliver's body disappeared. Len followed soon after and Piko jumped after them to seconds later.

….

"Oof!" Piko felt his body hit the springs of an old mattress. Abandoned under the tunnel. "…Ouch" whined Len. Oliver lay on the mattress groaning. "Five more minutes…"he rolled over looking like he did not want to be moved. Piko stood first. "No time,"" he said "we have to make it to the winery before Prima and Lily come after us, and if they have the chain saw it'll take a lot more than a bunch of crows to stop them."

Piko groaned his whole body hurt from the fall. He saw Len slowly get up rubbing his legs, and Oliver roll from the mattress onto the floor. "Which way?" asked Len. Piko who'd only go to the winery once, knew there was a door that connected it to the laundry room. A red wooden door with a black iron rose…

"There!" Piko shouted spotting it. At the same moment, the sound of a chainsaw echoed above. causing Oliver to bolt upright with an audible _twang_! All three shotas ran for the door.

Once Oliver, Len, and Piko were on the other side of the door they not only locked it shut, but barricaded it with anything they could get their hands on. And after they'd lugged ever log, stool and chair they could, the trio stopped for breath.

"What is up with this place?!" Len blurted.

Piko took some breaths, and then answered him. "They're…not usually like this…if I had called before they would have greeted you like…well, Lily and Prima would have greeted you like normal people…but because I brought an unannounced…guest…and a guy on top of that—

"Not to mention a shota!" Oliver put in. Len didn't even argue. He was pretty much out of energy.

"yeah..."Piko sighed "It's kind of like…a new male came to an island of woman, and everyone wants him. If he's a guest they'll keep their distance, because it's polite, but since they have no idea who you are…guest of resident-"

"They're gonna milk you for all you worth" Tonio slurred.

The three boys jumped at the sound of his voice. Tonio looked at the three boys, and smiled evilly. "And I've got have a mind to let that happen."

….

Oliver knew Tonio. He'd through a kid into a lion's den if it meant a good show. Tonio wasn't a killer, but he loved seeing sexual tension at its peak. Writing smut for too long can do that to you. Although Tonio had written a couple best-selling romance novels, his sex novel sold the most. As a result he shipped every person he came in contact with. He even shipped his agent with a guy she said hi to at a coffee store.

(Believe or not that's how he got the idea for his third best-seller, _Milk &Honey_.)

Oliver knew Tonio would hold the three of them there as long as he could so they'd get caught. This guy…no, there is always a way out. HELL they were in a winery they could…they. Were. In. A winery…

Oliver grinned. Tonio frowned at this (past experience with Oliver showed Tonio. Oliver's smile has been always sign of trouble. Even when it's honest.) "What…"though he was afraid to ask, but Tonio knew it was better to ask then guess, what was in this brat's head.

"We're in a winery." Oliver grinned.

"And…"Tonio wondered where this was going.

"They…"Oliver paused for effect "have a chainsaw."

"….."_oh no, I don't like where he's going with this._

"I wander how much Giovanni collection wine did you bring back from Venice?" Oliver's grin practically split his face. Piko smirked, he was catching on.

"That's right" the silver-haired shota smiled "I bet you'd want to save that for a special accession, but if Prima-san catches us…"

Both boys were evilly grinning now, and the third boy looked like a Cheshire cat as he said "that liquid gold down the drain, don't you think" he literally mewed.

Tonio knew he was cornered. It was either his novels or his wine.

If you know Tonio, then it's obvious what his answer was.

…..

Piko, Oliver, and Len sprinted from the Winery to the vegetable greenhouse in less than 15 seconds. If either of them but that effort into their gym classes they'd of been asked to join their school track teams.

"Geez, for a second there I thought he'd come up with another way to…" Piko wheezed. He was not used to more than 50 minutes of exercise a day. He'd done more exercise in the past hour and a half than he did in a whole week!

"Yeah, but he was too concerned about his Giovanni collection…cough!" Oliver swallowed his throat dry, he looked over at Len you spat on the spat on the ground. "Hey.." Oliver rasped "That was some good thinking…back at the winery…cough, cough…almost peed my pants when you said the last part." Oliver giggled "That look on his face was priceless!"

Oliver gave a raspy laugh, joined by Len, and eventually Piko too. The trio laughed, thinking of the sweaty Tonio panicking about his wine, forgetting they were being chased by hormone-crazed women for a bit. Anyone who saw them at that moment would have thought they'd been friends forever.

Or perhaps they were…in a past life.

…..

There's the garden!" shouted Piko pointing ahead.

"Thank God!" Len yelled coming behind the older boy.

"Is it just me?" Oliver lagged behind "Or has this entire afternoon been like Lord of the Rings? Going from one dangerous situation to another. It's really exhausting I don't know how heroes do it!"

"I saw that movie" said Len looking back at Oliver "didn't somebody die."

"…if that's true, you're dying first" muttered Oliver.

"Why the HELL is that?!" Len turned to Oliver completely now.

"You're the bishie!" Oliver scoffed "The bishie always dies first."

"Oh, you know sometime the adorable sidekick dies too!" Len barked in reply.

"You think I'm adorable?" Oliver blushed.

"….um…."Len's face reddened "sure…it you had fur…and didn't talk…"

The two boys stood there, and even Piko could feel tension building there. "Oliver, we need you to get Len in. James doesn't know him yet."

"Whose James?" asked Len, at that same moment Oliver broke out in song.

" _**Every time I try, to fly;**_

_**I fall.**_

_**Without my wings**_

_**I feel so small**_

_**I guess I need you, baby**_"

Birds stop chirping, the wind changed direction, nothing moved. All stood still at Oliver's voice.

No matter how many times Piko heard it, he still held by Oliver spell each time.

Even Len, was captivated by it. He never heard anything so…Len remembered the song Oliver had sang earlier on. He wondered what it was about.

The song ended and suddenly the world moved again. As if it had been holding its breath the whole song. The birds moved toward Oliver landing on his shoulders, arms, fingers, and his hair. He was like a _Disney_ princess in a baby blue hoody, and a pair of plaid shorts.

And yet…The bird on his head leaned over and Oliver lightly kisses it beak and laughed.

Yeah, he's adorable. Len glanced at Piko and saw a smitten look of the older boy's face. When he noticed Len was watching he turned away.

"**Okay James**" Oliver said in English "**You have to keep the girls out okay, and Cousin Tonio too. He's not anywhere close to sober right now**." The bird chirped and flew away.

"Is he going to understand that?" asked Len.

"Believe it or not, he understands English better than me, "Oliver shot Len a beaming smile, "It's safe to go in now!"

Oh…Len began to walk towards the garden, when someone grabbed him from behind.

"AH!" Len cried. Piko and Oliver turned around. "Lily!" shouted Piko " Put. Him. Down!"

Lily didn't look like she wanted to, in fact she looked completely happy holding him.

Piko cursed. "Lily, if you let him go right now…you can come to the set with me!" Piko called " How about it!"

"No, can do Piko-chan!" Lily shrugged I've got my orders and they say—oogy!"

Lily jumped back from Len, who was wiping his mouth while running away at the same time.

"He licked me!" Lily cried " that guy has no shame!" She wiped her chest where he licked her.

Piko started laughing his head off. Oliver's eye went as wide as a saucer plate. "A-A-Aunt P-Prima-ah-ah!" he pointed a shaking finger at a black haired woman in a ballerina-like outfit. With Oliver's chainsaw.

Piko froze . Len turned, his eyes became as wide as Oliver's.

"Explain this , Piko!" said the woman.

Piko gaped, and then suddenly everything came at once. "LenwassinkssoIbroughthimhere togetbetter. OnlybeforeIcouldcallyouhecol lapsesoItendedtohimfirstinst eadofcallingyou! Pleasedon'tkillme!"

Prima stared at Piko. Just stared.

Then she tossed the chainsaw to the side. "You know I hate having unannounced guest" Prima walked forward, Piko nodded "Because you know how I feel when I'm not prepared. Right?"

Piko nodded vigorously this time. "Good.." she turned to Oliver. "Oliver…I shall deal with you later." Oliver winced. Finally she turned to Len. "And you, what's your story."

Len was speechless. He couldn't speak because of this woman. He had to say something anything, just—"I have nowhere else to go."

Len stood in as realization hit him. I have nowhere else to go. He had put so much time into the band. Between getting good grades at school, his part-time job as a model, and other part-time at the café. He'd never had time to make friends. He never went to parties and he was only known Rin's little brother, or her twin. He'd only thought about the band. Even if he went back home Rin wouldn't be there. I'd be lonely. "I can't go back," he said "without Rin, without the band…I'm lonely."

Len felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over see Piko smiling warmly at him.

Len smiled back at him. Looked to see Oliver on his right. "You're probably one the coolest things that happened since I got to this boring country." the English boy said "who knows when something else interesting likes this'll happen anytime soon." He walked up to his aunt and stood before her, his face looking almost serious.

"Aunt Prima, I know I'm in trouble, but…"his eye grew teary "I really like Kagamine-kun!" his one eye shining, face blushing, not to mention he was fidgeting with his clothes and body.

The picture of a girl in love who had no idea what to do with herself.

Prima and Lily had no defense against it.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Prima said patting Len on the back.

"Oh thank you, Aunt Prima!" Oliver jumped and hugged her "How about I put on one of those tea party outfits just for you! And then we'll have tea in the garden! In fact…why wait, you head to the garden and I'll put on that dress. You know…_the pink one_."

Prima looked like she was in a state bliss, as well as Lily. They both walked off towards the garden.

Piko and Len went to follow them, but Oliver stopped them. "Oh no, You two, have to help me, find that stupid dress. I forgot where I put it."

Both boys looked confused, but they followed behind Oliver. As they walked by Len suddenly noticed a large group of bird heading towards the garden.

"Oliver…?"Len looked at his new companion "did you remember to tell James not to attack the girls anymore?"

Oliver, who'd picked his chainsaw turned toward Len and Piko with a mischievous look in his eye. "hmm…I can't say…"he smiled "…oh well, I'm sure James will figure it out!" with that he swung his chainsaw happily over his shoulder, and sauntered off back to the house.

Len and Piko stared after him. "You know," said Piko, after a beat "we should be really glad he's on our side."

Len nodded. And the three boys ran back to back home to…

**Happi Synthesizer**

**Thanks for finishing and as a reward you are aloud to make any suggestion for the fourth chapter you want. Not all will be excepted, but I promise to look at them ALL. I love hearing back from my readers! So go ahead give me a scenario/outfit you would like to see a character wear/or a weapon you'd like to see Oliver or Len use (I plan to make a lot of crazy Len vs Oliver scenes in the future!)  
**


	4. Extra

**This whole chapter is Oliver's opinion on the characters, I've been writing about so far. Not All of them are published in the story yet, but I'm letting you know what your in for.**

**Also please tell me what you think! At this time your opinions are crucial to what happens next.**

**Happi Synthesizer 3%**

**Profiles; according to Oliver, because he gave the shortest answers, and I like him more.**

**Tonio**: Tonio isn't a bad guy. He just likes weird stuff, and he's makes money off of it. He's a good writer, from what I've read, but a lot of his stuff is for adult. And they look pretty popular, so he must be good at what he does…

Also stay away from his Cinnamon Beer. I can't stress that enough. It's a recipe from his great-great aunt or grandmother, something, and it's said to have the power to turn anger into lust. Making you have FEELS for the first guy that pisses you off!

That stuff is more dangerous than the creator.

Prima: She a terrible mom, I know she's trying, but with her shota complex it's not possible. She's my aunt in away she's taken care of my education since I was five (it's the only thing she's done right) and she took me in before the rest of my "family" could.

…She's a good business woman and she's not bad in fashion. Plus she's still rich despite how much she spends.

…I'd like her more if she didn't get so much pleasure in seeing me dressing in drag so much.

I get tired of maid out fits you know.

Lily: Lily is actually one of the sanest people I've met since I got to Japan, and that includes Piko. Have you seen him go off on a geek rant? He'd lose sooooo many fans, if they saw that.

She became Tonio's maid due to the fact she saved her life from being sold on the slave market. She's been employed to him for eight years. When I asked her, what is it like to work for Tonio she says "Can't complain." She is the strongest woman I've ever met. And I mean that mentally and physically.

She also one of the prettiest I'll admit, no matter what she wears she looks good in it. Ironically, she's a fashion major at the nearby university. The funny thing is even though she's the pride of the fashion department she never uses any of her talent on herself.

I think that's what makes her cute ((Oliver thinks ever girl is cute. He sees past their faults and sees all their cut points. Whether they like it, or not.))

**Piko**: Piko is a strange case when I met him I had this strange déjà vu when I met him like we'd met before. I'd have to same he's attractive; he's got two different color eyes for heaven's sake! And what does he use on his skin?!

He has a unique sense of style, and I give him 8 out of 10 for his hair. It's silky and the shape is original, but it makes him look like a girl. He's also a lot taller than me, and sometimes he uses that against me. Like staring me down, he's real good at that.

He's also a good actor.

…Don't tell him I told you that…He'll never leave me alone, and he's so annoying when he's happy. More than when he's angry…although when he turns red, like when he blushes…*clears throat* moving on!

_**Len**_: …..I really wanna say he's a tool, but I know there are girls who hate me if I say that ((**note: Servant of Evil. Oliver is correct Len is kinda a tool**)) so I'm going to say….he's a Magnet; for weirdoes and fanatics.

I've never met such a person who give me goose bumps and make me what to hug them at the same time.

He's good-looking that's for sure! I've seen girls swarm behind him even if he covers his face. The way he talks and walks it screams

I really can't stand him, and yet…

(Warning: I'm about to pull a Helga Pataki) I admire the guy. He follows his dreams despite what has happen in his life, and he cares about his friends and the people around him. If I was a girl I'd have fallen for him at first site, despite my better judgment.

B-but, I'm a guy, and I like girls so I'm not in love with him, no matter what Aunt Prima, Tonio and even Lily say. I like guys as guys and girls as girls, that's all!

_**Rin**_: Rin makes Len look normal. I didn't think it was possible, but she does.

You look at her smoking hot brother and then you see her, and you're like WHOA! She's hot, and you forget other girls for a sec, and forget what you're doing, and… then her brother slaps you in the head!

She's super cute, but she's not innocent. She knows how to handle guys I'll tell you that. Not I'd like to know Rin personally that way! She'd eat me up and CHEW ME OUT! But, she nice to shop with and she know what color suits me perfectly.

Just the other day we were picking matching outfits for…..Oh, watashi wa sono yōna bakada. ((**I'm such an idiot**))

Rei: Rei-sama is not a guy I'd like to cross. His fan girls aren't in the millions, but they are deadly. He's the only guy I'd let within 3 inches of me, without smacking them on reflex. He's like a Ōji-sama, a prince, who everyone fauns over. I call him Rei-sama and Kagene-sama because it's my way of saying I like you, but I'm not your follower.

Also Piko gets a kick out it. He's does this giggle thought drives Rei crazy.

He and Piko are on the same show, but Rei gets more parts because he's the main character, and his good looks.

He and Len must be from the same gene pool, because they act so alike.

Except for the black hair and gold eyes,_ they_ could be twins.

_**Gakapo**_:** *0* He's a samurai! He looks like one, and he so freaking cool, we'd need to take some Rei's cool points, just to make sure he's got enough. To be honest I like him. Or maybe it's his hair. I like his hair. Long, flowing and **_**purple. **_**Yeah, I can't even deny I like this guy. **

**I don't know his story, but I want to. *o* ((I think Oliver just shipped himself with meaning to 0.o))**

Mikuo: Even though he's related to the greatest Vocaloid of all time, he doesn't have a huge ego over it. He's just loud.

He tends to be the loudest guy where ever he is by nature. Even if he's talks low, later he'll just burst out loud laughing at a joke.

He's a drummer, and a really good one I might add, but he hung out with some soiled rich kids, Luki and his sister, Luke; back when he was a naughty kid.

He's gotten better in high school because he got into a decent school.

He also used to have a crush on Rin, from what Len tells me. "That's how we got him to join the band." It was also, how Rin convinced them to let her _in the band_.

Ryuto/Gachapo: Ryuto is Meat. Fresh Meat. I'd gladly through him to the wolves [Prima and Tonio] He's not my best friend, and he knows it. He clings to the others, but I don't even try to be friends with him. But, for some reason he comes crawling in my bed in the middle of the night, and I find him curled under my chin the next morning. And I know better than to wake him.

One because he's cute when keeps his mouth shut and two…

He rises out of his sleep the same way I do. M-A-D. And just plain grouchy.

Course how does he think I feel when he's snuggling his head on my tummy.

No! It is NOT cute! It's…a hindrance! Wakes me up every time, and I've grown so used to it that one night when Piko came into the wrong room (drank too much sake I guess) he crawled in my bed and I snuggled with him! And I said "Ryuto-kun~" in my sleep, unconsciously, like the baka I am. And Ryuto hadn't even stayed over that night!

I can't believe he's related to Gakapo-senpai! There nothing alike! And no, I don't want to talk about Piko's reaction the next morning. Next!

Gumo/Gumiya: *blush* Can we skip this one? ...I thought not, it was worth a try.

Gumiya is the smartest bloke I ever met, but he's also the…the most affectionate guy I've ever met. And, and by affectionate I mean he likes to be a comfort to others! He's a good shoulder to cry on.

Um…this is so awkward…I can't finish without giving away spoilers! *blush*

Gumo's cool, and I believe he'll go places, but he's not my type.

….t-that is if I had a type of guy, but I like girls and…uh…Okay, next is Gumi!

Gumi: Gumi is like the ultimate love interest character, she stays by the side of Len, and she's kind, and encouraging, but she's also a hypocrite. She gets bullied for being too nice to Len, and when Len tries to help, it gets worse.

She won't even let Rin help her.

And Piko just sits there and listens to her, and she fell for him, not Len, and it feel like a Korean drama. And for some reason she sees me as her _rival_?! _What did I do?!_

Neru: She's popular. That is exactly what I'll say years later, at my high school reunion. "She sure was dang popular, back when we were in school!"

_**Nero**_: Nero's brother. He has a major identity crisis, since not even the teacher's bother to learn his name.

Actually, he's kinda cool.

And he's into shoujo manga; he's a snappy dresser too!

**Teto**: She's like a mini Aunt Prima…and it's scary. O.O

_OLIVER_: …My name is Oliver, I have a bird name James he's my only friend, but I'm okay with that. I'm often GLOMPED for no reason except "You're just SO cute~" And I'm used to it.

I'm usually dressed in lots of Lolita outfits (Unless, I'm at school). Mostly Maid Lolita, but I've gotten used to that too.

What I haven't gotten used to is;

Bloomers-they're too tight

People calling me a loli-that's for little girls!

People calling me a shota! I'm not a ****in' wanker, you ******!

Stalkers- they exist? *looks* O.M.G!

Guys wanting to have their way me! And making me a uke! Really people?! Really!

I often tell people me dream is to own my reverse (male) harem. Which is not true (Megapoid, I mean this statement for you), I actually want to be a singer, but not just any singer. I wanna be a singer that touches every heart in every audience member, TV viewer, every blogger, and Youtube viewer. I want them to have my songs etched in their hearts, and have tears fall from their faces.

I wanna stand beside Hatsune Miku, and the other Vocaloids, and…*whimper*

((**Please wait a moment, we are having technical difficulties with our Vocaloid**.- _Ollie-chan don't cry, you only make the fan girls want you more…well that's…I'm sure someday you will…Okay, I'll tell them…Ollie's okay now everyone. He just got a little overtaken by his own words. Okay, Oliver-kun! Two more to go okay…?Alright, here we go!_))

Later characters include;

_**Luka**_: Luka is gorgeous! End of decision! Anymore and there'll be spoilers!

Luki: Luki has a way of making bad things feel really good. And yes, I did mean that in the way you were thinking. Luki is a bad influence, and I shall hate to admit that it doesn't matter if you boy or girl-

He is Luka's brother!

And his sexy bad boy face will turn anyone on.

**And Hatsune Miku! ((**_**Coming Soon**_**))**

**Keep reading next chapter is coming real soon! ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry this took so long! I just had so much trouble starting a school scene or two. And then Oliver didn't want to go yet. It was quite a battle but I won in the end!**

**Oliver want me to point that even though I won the battle I have not won the war. My reply is let me gloat, man!**

**ENJOY!**

Happi Synthesizer Four%

"_**THIS**_ is the bathroom?!" Len shouted, and his voice echoed throughout the bathhouse.

Piko showed a small smile for a moment. "Yeah, but no one really uses it except like a few guest now and then. Everyone pretty much has their own."

"Then why am I using it?" asked Len grabbing a towel, only to find out it was a freshly clean guest robe. _Well, isn't that swanky? _Len thought.

"This is Oliver's bathroom" Piko said passively.

Len on the other hand tried not to trip over his own feet. "W-what?!" he squawked turned it around, "why the HELL would Oliver want me to use his—what does a 12 year old do with a bathhouse anyway?!"

Piko's face remained unchanged. "He's just showing off that's all. Plus, your safe here, not even the most persistent stalkers in the world could sneak into this bathhouse." Piko began walking to the door. "Believe me they wouldn't last two seconds, they'd never get past Thor and Loki."

"Thor…and Loki?" Len asked.

Piko pointed towards two looming figures Len had failed notice before.

To enormous great-horned owls perched on the rocks outside by the fountain. A place that looked like somewhere one would keep koi fish. But the fountain was empty.

Len swallowed, and then gave Piko look. Piko looked nervous about the owls too.

"The brown one it Thor, and the black one is Loki" he said coolly, as if he weren't afraid. "Thor's the boy. Loki's the girl."

"Do you think he do that on purpose because…?" asked Len seeing the reference.

"I think he did." Said Piko, who just got the Len's reference. "No, I definitely sure he did. He does that sometimes. Makes it hard to figure out what team he's playing for." Len could see a hint of annoyance in Piko's green and blue colored eyes. _Looks like Piko must want to know that secret a lot._

"But, why is he letting me use his bathroom?" Len asked again "he's not playing a prank on me is he?"

"No guarantees he's not, but Oliver vouched for you to stay here." Piko shrugged "My guess is he's just being nice."

"You sure?" Len narrowed his eyes at Piko. "Are you sure you're sure?"

Piko narrowed his eyes right back. "I'm going to tell you something. In the past two to three years I've known Oliver he never looks anyone in the eye he doesn't hate with all his might. But, yesterday…he looked at you. And I know he doesn't hate you, because he barely knows you. There's something about you Kagamine Len that Oliver likes be sure of that."

"Hmm…" Len felt very uncertain about Oliver's feeling toward him. "Are you sure he doesn't just hate me?"

"No, he doesn't hate you" Piko sighed, and then looked annoyed "but it's not love either. I don't think that guy can really love anybody, but his bird, James. In fact if James turned human, they'd be soul mates."

"I can't picture that" said Len.

"Ask Oliver, he'll draw you a picture" said Piko and left the bathhouse.

Len soaked in the water, truly enjoying the warm feeling of the bath down to his toes.

Despite the giant winged monsters outside; Len had become comfortable.

Splash! Splash!

Len felt handful of warm water on his face. _What the—_

"Hola amigo," said the adorable voice of Oliver "what are you doing in my tub?"

Piko felt a bad chill roll up his spine.

He was sure Oliver taken his bath for the evening. But, he couldn't shake the feeling he may have gotten that idea wrong. _Oh well, I'm sure it'll be fine if it's Kagamine-san._

Then Piko thought for a moment.

…_He may kill me for it later though…_

"I'm going to kill him later" said Oliver sliding down in tub next to Len's.

_You aren't the only one, _thought Len. So, Oliver hadn't allowed him to use the tub. Figures.

"So…"Oliver spoke so suddenly Len's heart jumped a little. "You like it?"

"Like what—Oh, the tub!" Len didn't know why he was nervous about this, but somehow the idea of just being in the same room naked…

Len looked at Oliver, whose head was tilted to the side. Still waiting for answer.

"It's...uh, big…?"Len started "and I like the fact that the bottom is heated…."

"Mm…yeah…"said Oliver.

"You're lucky you can a bath like this to yourself all the time" Len continued "Back home Rin and I had always fought over who would be first. Rin won most of the time…"

"It sounds nice" said Oliver, Len saw a smile slowly appear on the younger boy's face.

"What about you?" ask Len "any siblings anywhere?"

For a moment Len wondered if this was a bad topic, when Oliver answered "I'm an only child."

"Really?" The conversation was finally going somewhere. "Must be nice getting all your parents attention."

"I guess. They cared about me enough to make sure I lived well after they were gone." Oliver replied.

**What?**

"After?" Len suddenly felt kicking himself, how could he say something so stupid! "You mean…?"

"They died a long time ago, and they were busy all the time so I don't miss them much." Oliver leaned forward onto his arms. "Besides I have plenty of friends."

_How could he say that so easily? He's an orphan, _thought Len. _Like me and Rin. When my parents passed away…_

_**Rin! Rin! Where's mommy?!**_

_**Len, shhh! The adults are talking.**_

_**Where's mommy why didn't she come home with daddy?**_

…_**What do you mean Len?**_

_**Those adults brought daddy home, he's sleeping in bed now, so I can't talk to him.**_

_**-Rin turned pale suddenly, and then turned to her twin. Her eyes full of tears-**_

_**Len, Daddy isn't asleep he's dead.**_

_**-Lens eyes widened- What do you mean? Daddy can't die.**_

_**Len…I don't know who did it, but somebody hit daddy really bad and took mommy away.**_

_**-Len was too shocked to speak. Parents don't die. Not until they were old and gray and their kids had kids. Only then it was okay, but parents can't leave their children behind!-**_

_**Daddy! Mommy!-Len screamed-Mommy! Daddy!**_

_**-No tried stop him, and no one console him. Because no one there could stop that pain of a child losing a parent too soon-**_

Two months after that the authorities found his mother's body in an apartment somewhere four hundred miles away. She only left on clue.** D.S.**

To this day no one knows what she meant by it._ Or wouldn't tell._

And here was Oliver who had also lost his own parents as well, but didn't seem to care for their lost and was living happily in a mansion with his own bathhouse!

_Why is life so unfair_! Len thought turning his hand into a fist.

"Of course, it's not easy when the head of a huge company dies." Len glanced at Oliver and then had to do a double take the smile was completely gone. "Everyone wants a piece; nobody cares about the people left behind as long as they get their own share." Oliver face became dark "every last one of those vulture could care less about me in the end. All they wanted was my parents' money." Len could literally see Oliver retreating into himself. Curling into a ball. "If…If Sonika hadn't found me and brought to brought me to Aunt Prima, I don't know what would have happened." Oliver's body began to shiver rapidly as if he was reliving a traumatic experience.

Len could see Oliver was in pain and lifted himself out of the tub over to Oliver. "Oliver!" he shouted.

The younger boy continued shaking, as if he had completely lost contact with the outside world.

"Oliver!" Len called again this time putting his arms around the smaller boy and picking him up. "Oliver!" _Why does he feel so small and frail? Why does he look like he can't hear me?_

"**Dammit Oliver listen to me!"**

And so Len sang the first song that came to mind.

"_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Pachi pachi tsuke ma tsukete_

_Tsuke ma tsuke ma tsuke ma tsukeru_

_Kawaii no tsuke ma tsukeru"_

Len knew he sounded ridiculous sing such a girly song but it was the only one he could think of that sounded annoying enough.

"_Iina ~iina sore iina_

_Pacchiri -pacchiri sore iina_

_Iina iina sore iina"_

_Come on Oliver_! Len could the boy's eyes slowly focusing. _Snap out of it_!

"Kibun mo ue o muku

Churuchuruchuruchuruchuruchu 

Tsukeru taipu no mahout dayo

Jishin o mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru ka na

Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa kokoro mo kakugo shitai

…dakara…"

"Churu~churu~churu~churuchu" went Oliver slowly. "Churuchuruchuruchuruchu"

Chuke ma chuke ma chuke ma chukeru

Pachi -pachi chukema chuke -chuke ma chuke ma chuke ma chukeru

Pachi -pachi chukema chukete

Chuke ma chukema chuke ma chukeru

Kawaii no chukema chukeru—

**WHAT AM I DOING?!**"

"Singing the song wrong?" Len laughed from hysterics. _He's alright! I thought he was—_

"Hate that song! I really, really hate that song so much!" Oliver looked done at himself in Len's arms and turned bright siren engine red. "K-Kagamine-san is there, um…any particular reason you're holding me this way?"

Len suddenly realized how' he had been holding Oliver. Oliver's lower half was over the tub, while Len's arms supported him. One arm went around Oliver's waist and the hand rested on Oliver's chest. The second arm was cradling Oliver's leg and seemed to have caught Oliver's ***** in the process. The rest of Oliver's very naked body was being supported by the front of Len's also very naked body.

….

Anyone who walked in at that moment would think they walked in at that moment would have been having a nosebleed from this very convent looking yaoi scene—

"Oliver-kun," Len swallowed "I…"

—but at this moment the only ones with bloody noses would be Len and Oliver.

Len from Oliver suddenly head-butting him.

And Oliver because he made the mistake of looking at Len's naked body two seconds before he head-butted Kagamine-san.

**end chpt5.**

**I think a killed some feels with that Len and Rin scene. But, sometimes you have to sacrifice some things in order to make perfection! *^***

**^3^ poo~I'm not striving for perfection. I just wanna kick people in the feels, because that's what being a writer is all about write eveyone?**


	6. Chapter 5 REVISE

Happi Synthesizer 5%[_Revised_]

**Dear Readers, I'm revising this chapter because I was told it was confusing and looking at it again I realized this may be a problem in the future. Also i was getting TOO serious TOO soon! Oh, well the previous idea could not work anyway. So let's try again next chapter!**

{Side Story}

"Friends? What friends?" asked Piko "If you mean those UTAU's he talks to online I guess they're kinda friends?"

EH?

"B-but, last night he told me he had "plenty of friends"" Len stammered.

"Yeah and last night he said "Don't worry I won hit you too hard, Utatane" replied Piko applying a pack of frozen peas onto his shoulder. He winced. _Damn that's gonna leave a bruise!_

"Did he really hit you that hard?" asked Len, who also had his own purple bruise on the nose from Oliver.

"Let me explain it this way" said Piko through his teeth "I know stuntmen with less bruises than me right now."

"Morning!" chirped Lily pirouetting into the room. Both boys gave her a vague wave. "Awe, don't be so down guys I'll make some flapjacks!"

"I like flapjacks" said Tonio appearing in his chair.

"Flapjacks, such a wonderful American invention!" said Hiyama-sensei, "Like pancakes only bigger!"

"What flavor?" said Miss Prima suddenly coming between the two shotas.

"CHOCOLATE!" sang Lily.

"Well, I might as well join the insanity" Sweet Ann yawned from the couch. She was wearing here robe and night dress. Both boys blushed at the sight of her.

"Sweets, have you gotten bigger" said Miss Prima narrowing her eyes.

"Hmm?" Sweet Ann looked down at chest and pressed her hands against them. "Nope. Why?"

"Just asking" Miss Prima smiled, and then turned around turning her perfectly manicured fingers into a fist.

"Did I miss something" asked Big Al. And then turn to see his sweetheart in her nightgown. "ANN!"

"Not so loud dear, I have a headache." Said Ann waving him off.

"Ann, your clothes!" Al hissed his face turning redder by the minute.

"Oh, you big baby fine?" she closed her robe. "There are you happy?"

"Better" he opened his arms for a hug, and as she stood up—

The robe was too short.

"Al?!" Sweet Ann shouted holding up her boyfriend, who was way too tall! "Al? Did you just faint?! Tonio don't you dare take pictures!"

Tonio's arm slithered back to behind the newspaper as the smut novelist mumbled "no fun" under his breathe.

"What's with all the yelling?" Oliver's voice came from behind Miss Prima.

And Tonio's arm snapped itself from around the newspaper again.

Piko moved the frozen peas from his shoulder to his nose.

And Prima jumped backwards, and crashed into the wall.

Sweet Ann's face looked horrified.

And Len wanted to look anywhere, but at Oliver.

Oliver had come downstairs unaware that Lily had once again stuck on one of her new designs on him that night (after he'd practically punched Piko's spine out).

Oliver looked around at the faces he was getting and looked down at himself to see a pair of blue bloomers. _**Oh no!**_

Oliver ran straight to the mirror as a brown cat tail flowed behind him.

"_**LILY!"**_Oliver's horrified voice could be heard all through the house.

Oliver ran back to the dining area just as any overly happy Lily sashayed in with a plateful of chocolaty giant pancakes.

"Lily!" Oliver shrieked "I can understand that you need to experience yourself, and you have you fetishes. I can understand the bloomers and the short sailor top. I can even under the dog treat in my pants!"—both Piko and Prima fainted from this—"but, what have I told you about dressing me up as A NEKO!"

**((That's right you heard it correctly. Oliver with a short sailor top, bloomers, and neko-ism!))**

Len crossed his legs rapidly because something that was rising should not have been rising for Oliver.

And cute little Neko-Oliver's tantrum was not helping because everyone knows nekos look cuter when there upset.

"Lily-chan!" he fused "it's not cute! It's not manly at all! It's beyond shota-ish! It's just you being a pedo! **I hate you!** Why do you do this to me?! Why, why, why, why, why—_are those flapjacks chocolate?_"

Lily nodded.

"Then I forgive you ~nya!" purred Oliver holding out a plate making a perfect neko "yay!" face.

"Oh shoot!" shouted Len falling to his knees holding a hard on between his legs.

**_END OF SIDE STORY_**


End file.
